Squalls Secret Stash
by Kaio
Summary: ~*REPOST*~PG13 for cursing and mature themes. Zell and Seifer get stuck in Squalls dorm room, chaos follows. Just read! I don't think it's as sucky as it sounds.


Squalls Porno Stash

Squalls Secret Stash Written by ~*kaio*~ 

_ _

_I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters, Squaresoft does. This is for entertainment only and I do not intend any copyright infringement. And even though a couple of days in court sound real fun, I'd rather you not sue.(you would be getting pocket lint and my small collection of post-it notes)_

_ _

_Okay, before I let you go ahead and stop reading my ramblings, **READ THIS PART!!!**I don't mind flames, really. But I guess I should mention that I'm not really implying anything about the four characters sexuality here. It's for FUN! If your not the least bit open-minded to anything sexual, perverse, adventurous, or just flat out Hentai, then don't read, because you'll most likely be offended in someway. (I guess I should also mention that I'm a SeiferXZell fan, butdon't think that It's included in this fic. For once. ^.^;;; There might be hints that if you really look for you can find them, but I tried to keep it out.) _

**_ _**

"Damnit!" Zell slammed his fist against the door. "I can't believe we're stuck!"

"Alright, since we're stuck in here, we might as well make this fun."

"…Whatever."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I was thinking about doing."

"What's that Seifer?" Zell asked, very afraid of the answer.

"We're gonna go through Mr. SeeDs stuff." With that Seifer jumped up on the bed and threw of his trench coat dramatically.

"Seifer…" Squall shot Seifer a cold glare, threatening him and the nervous Zell before they caused any damage.

"Oh come on Squall, you gotta entertain us, we're your guests!"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Squall, you have to have _something_ interesting."

"No, not really. Go ahead and look around if you want, just leave me alone."

So with that word of permission, Seifer set off on a search for something interesting. He kneeled down on the bed as Zell sat on the floor in front of it. Simultaneously they looked under the bed and found a large brown box…full of porn magazines and videos.

"Well, Puberty Boy has quite a large collection of entertainment…" Seifer admired. 

Zell let out a low whistle. "Man Squall, you gotta be one horny bastard."

"Not horny, just been collecting a long time."

"Can we look?"

"Whoa! You're being polite!"

"Shut up Chicken-wuss. A mans porno stash is personal."

"You can look if nothing you see leaves this room." Squall said cryptically, but thankful they weren't going through his closet.

"Fine." Both Zell and Seifer said.

Seifer went straight for the magazines, as Zell went for the videos. 

"Damn, you have a large collection of bondage here." Seifer sad to Squall. "Even larger than mine…"He said more to himself, flipping through the worn pages of a magazine called 'Trash' with the picture of a purple haired girl dressed in nothing but two strategically placed pieces of leather. 

"You like a little of everything, ne?" Zell studied the back of a tape box, showing a censored picture of a girls chest. _Why in the hell do they censor the box if you have to be 18 to by it anyway? I just don't understand the porn industries logic._ Zell sighed.

"Yeah."

"What's on this tape? It's not marked."

"Nothing." Squall replied quickly, snatching the tape out of Zells hands.

"Now if that isn't conspicuous. Come on, nothing leaves this room remember?"

"Is it homemade?" Zell wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

"Maybe…" Squall decided to never get stuck with these two in a room again. Then Squall remembered the phone. He crawled over to the phone, tape tucked under his arm. Picking up the receiver he dialed a number, then waited for the other person to pick up. "Quistis?" Squall's brow furrowed. "Well, can you send up someone to get open my dorm room door? I'm stuck in here with Zell *and* Seifer." Recognition on the other end. "Thanks. And please hurry." With that Squall hung up the phone and turned to the two young men staring at him from under his porn collection.

"So…can we watch it?" The tattooed boy asked curiously, for once not blushing at the mature subject matter.

"I don't think so…" _Then you'd know why…_Squall thought.

"Oh why won't you let me or Crybaby watch? Afraid we'll laugh?"

"No."

"Is it you and Rinoa?" Seifer continued.

Squall had to hold back the snicker and overwhelming sickness that came with that name and the mention of sex…a slight shiver ran down his back. "No." 

"Then why can't we watch it?" Zell asked innocently. 

"It's personal."

"Come on Squall, you have a large collection of porn, all different types. What could be so different about the tape?"

"You'd be surprised." Squall said under his breath, but unnoticed to Squall, Zell heard.

"Why? You dress like you're into bondage." Zell looked around at the porns, "and you obviously are. The only thing I really don't see here is-"

Seifer cut Zell off, "Guy on guy?" He asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Squall hung his head.

"Dude! I wanna watch!" Zell jumped up eagerly.

"Same here." Seifer lounged back against the wall. "Come on Squall."

"Fine." Squall put the tape in the VCR, as he and Zell sat next to Seifer on the bed.

Five minutes later 

The door opened and Quistis stood in the doorway. Shock chiseled on her face as she looked at the TV. screen and then back at the three males on the bed, their eyes glued to the explicit acts being preformed on the screen. Her eyes roamed down to the floor, the large cardboard box was turned sideways, spilling the contents. Over 300 magazines littered the dorm room floor, several more hundred laid on the bed and on the desk. There were piles of videos all around the room, ten stacked here, ten stacked there, twenty five over in one corner. Quistis had never seen such a large personal porn collection.

Walking over to the head of the bed where Squall sat, she noticed a certain magazine by his feet. She forgot about being angry at them for the violation of the school code. "Oh! This is my favorite one!" Quistis picked it up and sat on the floor in front of the bed, drooling over the magazine and every so often glancing up at the TV.

~*owari*~

Please Review my ficcy! Comments and Flames are accepted. ^.~ and don't forget to visit my website~ [Anime Mental Ward][1]

   [1]: http://animementalward.cjb.net/



End file.
